1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vertical or submersible pumps and specifically relates to a suction distribution system for increasing solids entrainment and an attendant pump disconnection system.
2. Description of Related Art
Vertical or submersible pumps are used in a variety of industries for placement in a submerged tank, sump, wet well or pit for pumping fluid, such as wastewater, therefrom. In earlier times, any maintenance or replacement of submersible pumps would have to be conducted downhole by a worker lowered into the hole or tank. However, the development of disconnect and liftout systems has since enabled the pump to be brought out of the hole or tank for maintenance, repair or replacement.
Different disconnect and liftout systems have been developed for submersible pumps over the years. In general, prior disconnect and liftout systems have involved lowering the pump vertically into the hole using vertical guide rails. As the pump was lowered by use of the guide rails, mating vertical elements of flanges of a stationary discharge pipe and discharge outlet of the pump were thereby brought into sealing contact. However, a comprehensive sealing arrangement at the discharge outlet was not always achieved with such systems.
Today, existing quick disconnect systems for submersible pumps require a vertical lowering and rotation of the pump to bring the discharge outlet of the pump into mating and sealing relationship with a discharge elbow in the discharge piping. Rotation of the pump in present disconnect systems is possible because the pump inlet is typically lowered to a position at or near the bottom of the pit or sump for pumping of fluid from the pit. However, certain pumping limitations may result, especially in the pumping of solids-laden fluids where the use of a fluid or solids entrainment apparatus at the bottom of the hole or tank would prevent the use of a disconnect system of the conventional type where rotation of the pump is required.
Thus, it would be advantageous in the art to provide a means for improving solids entrainment for a submersible pump and to provide a quick disconnect system that is compatible with a solids entrainment system to not only improve pumping efficiencies, but to provide a comprehensive sealing arrangement between both the pump discharge outlet and the pump inlet.